Paparazzi
by Mila Pink
Summary: Com muito amor, paixão, e um pouco de humor Draco e Hermione descobriram o que significa amor. Leiam.
1. Paparazzi

Paparazzi

Mais uma vez lá estava ele, escondido tentando passar pela multidão, sem conseguir. Apesar de ser famoso, bonito, rico, sentia falta de ter alguém que o vê realmente. Sempre assim, sozinho, todos ao redor querendo algo dele, nunca só sua companhia. Draco Malfoy estava vestido com uma calça jeans preta, blusa social preta, um, sobretudo azul petróleo, sapatos, e seu famoso óculos Ray Ban Wayfarer preto. Totalmente irreconhecível, mas sempre tinha alguém que o reconhecia. Enquanto saia de sua casa à surdina, pensando que ninguém o viria, não prestou muita atenção na bela moça que estava a sua espera. Passou em seu carro, uma Lamborghini Gallardo preta, e saiu para espairecer.

_**We are the crowd, we're co-coming out,**__**  
**__**got my flash on, it's true**__**  
**__**need that picture of you**__**  
**__**it's so magical, we'd be so fantastical.**_

Hermione Granger estava escondida perto da casa do Malfoy, como paparazzi sua obrigação era saber de tudo o que o artista fazia, mas há alguns meses, seus superiores mandaram que seguisse somente ele. O homem mais influente do com calça jeans, T-shirt preta com uma bailarina na frente, scarpin, e, sobretudo preto, ficou a espreita, há meses conseguia flashs inéditos dele. Quando reparou na movimentação foi atrás dele.

Seguindo Malfoy não soube para onde ia, só sabia que teria que segui-lo. Draco não agüentava mais toda essa pressão. Quando saiu de casa, decidiu ir a um lugar onde só ele conhecia. Andando por horas, até parar em uma lanchonete se deu conta que estava sendo seguido. Desceu de seu carro e foi comer. Hermione com fome desceu também, mas não esperava ser agarrada e levada até um carro. Quando foi ver quem era o suposto seqüestrador morto, ficou em choque era o próprio Draco Malfoy. Não tinha o que dizer, apenas observava o que iria fazer agora.

_**Leather and jeans, garage glamorous,**__**  
**__**not sure what it means,**__**  
**__**but this photo of us it don't have a price,**__**  
**__**ready for those flashing lights,**__**  
**__**'Cause you know that baby, I...**_

Draco esperou que Hermione descesse do carro, e segurou-a, levando-a a seu carro. Já que ela o perseguia, que fosse então. Arrancou com o carro, e foi rumo a sua fazenda, longe de tudo e todos, onde só ele conhecia e tinha acesso. Hermione ainda estava petrificada, quando deu por si, não sabia mais onde estava. Olhava ao redor, e não reconhecia lugar nenhum, olhou para aquele homem, com feições nobres, duras, mas sensuais. Com ar imponente, e duro.

- Onde pretende me levar?

- Não estava me seguindo, agora terá a chance de me ver 24 horas.

- Como assim?

- Você ficará comigo por tempo indeterminado em minha casa.

- Só pode estar brincando?

- Não. Agora cale a boca.

- Com quem pensa que está falando? Não sou nenhuma das mulheres que sai, não sou qualquer uma.

- Não interessa!

- Interessa sim, não pode fazer isso, e cárcere privado, seqüestro, roubo, qualquer coisa, mas não pode.

- Posso sim, ainda aprenderá que posso fazer o que quiser.

- Ora seu...

_**I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me**__**  
**__**papa-paparazzi,**__**  
**__**baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be your**__**  
**__**papa-paparazzi**__**  
**__**promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine**__**  
**__**baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me**__**  
**__**papa-paparazzi**_

Mas ficou quieta, o olhar que recebeu era de gelar qualquer um. Ela não deixaria que ficasse assim. Ele iria aprender que com ela não se mexe e não manda calar a boca. Ficou quieta o resto da viagem, passaram-se horas, até dar de cara com uma fazendo enorme, linda e imponente como o dono.

- Não acredito que me arrastou até uma fazenda, e espera que fique aqui com você, por sabe quantos dias, sem roupa ou qualquer pertence pessoal?

- Não acredito você vai.

- Mas é muito mimado mesmo.

- Não sou, e você permanecerá aqui comigo, fazendo companhia.

Hermione não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, lá estava ela, num quarto tomando banho e utilizando roupas que não são dela, por puro capricho de um homem. Isso não iria ficar assim. Já passavam das duas quando foi até a cozinha comer algo e deparou-se com um ser lindo só de calça, deixando seu peitoral forte e definido a mostra, sua barriga tanquinho, bem trabalhada, e bíceps regados na gostosura.

_**I'll be your girl backstage at your show,**__**  
**__**velvet ropes and guitars,**__**  
**__**Yeah cause you're my rock star in between the sets,**__**  
**__**eyeliner and cigarettes**_

Perdida na imagem da perdição não notou que também estava sendo admirada, Draco ao ver aquela mulher entrar pela porta, não pode deixar de reparar no corpo da morena. Em como suas curvas estavam no lugar certo, como seu semblante sereno ficava espetacular sob a luz do luar. Não pode deixar de sentir algo por aquela criatura. Draco foi em direção a Hermione lentamente, jogando todo seu charme, sem ao menos ela percebe já estava encostada na parede, com suas pernas envoltas do quadril de Draco e aos beijos. Draco apertada suas coxas, passava a mão por sua costa, acariciava seus seios, suas mãos estavam por todos os lugares, a deixando louca de desejo. Sua intimidade latejava, e não sabe mais quanto tempo pode agüentar.

_**Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn**__**  
**__**my lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry**__**  
**__**It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie**__**  
**__**cause you know that baby, I...**_

Draco a levou até a mesa e rasgou sua blusa, o que a deixou mais excitada. Draco distribuía beijos por todo seu colo, deixando-a vermelha, passou a língua por seu mamilo já sensível, enquanto no outro acariciava com a mão. A cada lambida ela gemia mais. Ele não conseguia mais esperar, foi descendo sua boca até chegar sua intimidade. Passou a língua lentamente fazendo com que Hermione gemesse em reprovação, ela queria mais, ela o queria dentro dela. Mas não teve tempo para expressar mais nada, ele introduziu dois dedos, enquanto aumentava a velocidade da língua, levando-a ao delírio.

Gozou como nunca, nunca nenhum homem a levou ao extremo. Não pode se recuperar muito, antes mesmo de se recuperar ele já a estocava vivamente, ela gemia sem controle, agradecendo por não ter mais ninguém por ali, pois acordaria quem quer que fosse.

**I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me****  
****papa-paparazzi,****  
****baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your****  
****papa-paparazzi****  
****promise I'll be kind, but i won't stop until that boy is mine****  
****baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me****  
****papa-paparazzi**

Depois de muitas estocadas gozaram juntos. Num clímax profundo e forte. Os dois acabados, um olhando para o outro, numa cumplicidade jamais presenciada. Após se recuperarem, Draco a pegou no colo e a levou até seu quarto.

_**Real good (we dance in the studio)**__**  
**__**snap snap (that shit on the radio)**__**  
**__**don't stop (for anyone)**__**  
**__**we're plastic but we ' still have fun'!**_

Passaram-se dois meses de puro sexo e luxúria. Haviam tido momentos de puro amor e carinho, mas o sexo reinava entre eles. Mas tão rápido como se entregaram se separaram. Eles foram embora deste recinto que os traria muitas lembranças. Eles nem imaginariam como esses meses mudariam suas vidas.

_**I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me**__**  
**__**papa-paparazzi,**__**  
**__**baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your**__**  
**__**papa-paparazzi**__**  
**__**promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine**__**  
**__**baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me**__**  
**__**papa-paparazzi**_


	2. I Hate You Then I Love You

**I Hate You Then I Love You**

Faz cinco meses que não a vejo. Parece loucura, mas não consigo tirá-la de meus pensamentos, a cada coisa que olho ou escuto, sua voz me atormenta, seus olhos me acalentam e seu cheiro me inebria.

_**I'd like to run away from you**__**  
**__**But if I were to leave you I would die**__**  
**__**I'd like to break the chains you put around me**__**  
**__**And yet I'll never try**_

Estou procurando por algo, mas não sei o que. Odeio-a por ter feito isso comigo. Depois daqueles dias de pura luxúria cada um foi para sua casa, sem ao menos trocar uma palavra. Arrependo-me de não ter agarrado-a ali mesmo e a levado direto ao altar. Mas como sou orgulhoso a deixei ir mesmo sabendo que não a veria mais.

"_As buscas finalmente foram findadas, Hermione Jane Granger foi encontrada desmaiada perto de um lago. Ela parece estar bem apesar de seu estado delicado, ninguém esperava vê-la grávida de sete meses. Possui apenas pequenos cortes, e alguns hematomas. Ela está sendo levada ao hospital local, mas tarde voltaremos com mais notícias sobre Hermione Granger, a paparazzo mais requisitada."_

Ouço essas palavras e não posso acreditar, ela grávida, e de sete meses, será de mim? Corro ao hospital, e me deparo com um monte de paparazzi. Vou até a recepção e pergunto sobre ela. A recepcionista apenas me indica o lugar onde está.

_**No matter what you do you drive me crazy**__**  
**__**I'd rather be alone**__**  
**__**But then I know my life would be so empty**__**  
**__**As soon as you were gone**_

Ao chegar ao local sou recebido por um médico, dizendo que está em coma induzido, e que os bebês estão bem, ela bateu a cabeça. Levei um susto ao saber que terei três lindos bebês. O médico deixou que eu entrasse no quarto, nada que o dinheiro não desse uma ajudinha, a vejo tão debilitada, e me recrimino por não ter estado presente todos esses meses, em todas as consultas. Em todos os momentos.

Vou até ela calmamente, e a olho, apesar de tudo continua bela, seu cabelo sedoso, seu cheiro inebriante, seus lábios desejáveis. Passo a mão por sua barriga e os bebês se mechem, não vejo à hora de olhá-los, e dizer-lhes que sou o pai deles.

Não deixarei que escape novamente, irei à busca de minha felicidade. Mas ela continua ali, parecendo a Bela Adormecida, nem com um beijo poderei acordá-la, apesar de ser o que mais desejo.

**Impossible to live with you****  
****But I could never live without you****  
****For whatever you do / For whatever you do****  
****I never, never, never****  
****Want to be in love with anyone but you**

No outro dia quando chego ao hospital, vejo uma loira de olhos azuis, e pele alva, e uma ruiva de olhos verdes. Nem acredito que as conheço, Luna e Gina, elas estão no quarto conversando. Paro na porta e olho para elas. Faz anos que não as vejo que não vejo ninguém do colégio.

Ao me verem, elas se espantam, mas logo estão me abraçando. Abraço-as também, não suportarei tudo sozinho. Elas me contam tudo o que se passou. Hermione perdeu os pais ainda na adolescência, não tendo ninguém, somente os amigos. Quando soube da gravidez, foi para sua casa no campo, não falando para ninguém onde estava, mantinha contato, mas não falava sua localização. Elas só não sabem o que aconteceu, para entrar em coma.

_**You make me sad**__**  
**__**You make me strong**__**  
**__**You make me mad**__**  
**__**You make me long for you **_

... * * ...

Faz dois meses que venho todos os dias vê-los. Ela não muda nada, somente sua barriga que fica cada dia maior. Os médicos falam que se não acordar teremos que fazer o parto mesmo assim. Um risco, mas eles não poderão permanecer na barriga dela até acordar.

Ao entrar no hospital Luna vem correndo em minha direção. Hermione entrou em trabalho de parto. Os médicos não me deixaram entrar na sala, alegando que seria um parto difícil. Depois de uma hora não agüentava mais, Luna, Gina, Harry, Rony, e Blaise já estavam aqui comigo, revi todos os meus amigos. Não posso acreditar que temos os mesmos amigos, e nunca nos vimos.

Mais uma hora se passa e nada dos meus filhos, nem dela. Não agüentando mais, levando e fico andando de um lado a outro.

_**You make me live**__**  
**__**You make me die**__**  
**__**You make me laugh**__**  
**__**You make me cry for you **_

Gina: - Draco não adiantara de nada você abrir um buraco no chão?

Draco: - Estou desesperado, não agüento mais ficar sem noticias.

Falando isso o médico entra na sala, e me diz que os bebês estão ótimo, duas meninas e um menino, e que logo poderei vê-los. Mas Hermione continua na mesma. Não sei se agüentarei muito tempo. Logo poderei ver meus filhos.

_**I hate you**__**  
**__**Then I love you**__**  
**__**Then I love you**__**  
**__**Then I hate you**__**  
**__**Then I love you more**__**  
**__**For whatever you do**__**  
**__**I never, never, never**__**  
**__**Want to be in love with anyone but you**_

Ao ver aqueles três bebês olhando para mim, pude perceber que eles eram as pessoas mais importantes para mim. O menino lindo, loiro de olhos azuis, com a pele alva igual de Hermione. Uma das meninas é loira de olhos castanhos, a outro tem os cabelos num castanho bem claro, e olhos azuis. Nem sei que nome darei a eles, esperarei a Hermione acordar.

Faz três dias que os bebês nasceram. E nada da Hermione acordar. Hoje mostrarei nossos filhos a ela, ver se assim ela acorda. Pedi que as enfermeiras os trouxessem. Peguei o menino e aproximei dela, mostrei-o, passei sua mãozinha nela, o coloquei deitado do seu lado, pegando as outras duas, e as deixando da mesma maneira.

_**You treat me wrong**__**  
**__**You treat me right**__**  
**__**You let me be**__**  
**__**You make me fight with you **_

_**I could never live without you**_

Draco: - Hermione meu amor, volte para nós. Precisamos de você. Seus filhos precisam da mãe. Eu preciso de você ao meu lado, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida, todos nossos momentos. Quero outros, muitos outros. Necessito de teus beijos, de seu cheiro, do seu calor ao dormir ao meu lado. De ver-te sorrir, do seu amor. Por favor acorde.

Nada, ela não demonstrava nada. Fui até a janela, olhando aquele dia ensolarado, bonito, com pássaros cantando. Escuto os bebês resmungando. Olho e não acredito no que vejo Hermione ali chorando olhando para nossos filhos. Não posso acreditar.

_**You make me high**__**  
**__**You bring me down**__**  
**__**You set me free**__**  
**__**You hold me bound to you**_

Vou até eles e sento ao seu lado, ela olha para mim, com amor, e apenas sorri. Um sorriso que nunca vi que dá saudades. Ela pegou cada um em seu colo, amamentou. E eles dormiram feito anjo.

Mione: - Desculpe por te preocupar, não queria, eles são lindos.

Draco: - Não fale nada. Agora estou aqui e nada vai nos separar.

Mione: - Já deu nome a eles?

Draco: - Estava esperando você acordar.

Mione: - Charlotte Belle Malfoy, Sophie Anne Malfoy e Scorpius Vicenzo Malfoy?

Draco: - Lindos.

_**I hate you**__**  
**__**Then I love you**__**  
**__**Then I love you**__**  
**__**Then I hate you**__**  
**__**Then I love you more / I love you more**__**  
**__**For whatever you do / For whatever you do**__**  
**__**I never, never, never**__**  
**__**Want to be in love with anyone but you**_

O medico chegou para examiná-la, em dois dias poderemos ir finalmente para casa. Ao passar esses dois dias, fui buscá-los. Hermione estava radiante, ainda não havíamos conversado sobre nossa situação, mas todos iriam para minha casa. Decorei dois quartos especialmente para meus filhos.

Chegamos a casa e levamos os bebês aos seus quartos. Hermione estava feliz, e me fazia feliz. A partir de hoje terei todo sai alguém para compartilhar minha vida, dar amor e receber. Amarei sempre essas lindas pessoas. Minha vida.

_**I never, never, never**__**  
**__**I never, never, never**__**  
**__**I never, never, never**__**  
**__**Want to be in love with anyone but you**__**  
**__**But you**_


	3. Never Knew I Needed

_**Never Knew I Needed**_

Hermione e Draco desceram rumo à sala. A conversa que teriam seria longa e cansativa. E não sabiam o que poderia resultar dali. Sabiam que deviam falar tudo, era necessário mostrar todos seus medos, receios, seu passado. Eles irão construir uma vida juntos. Nada poderá ficar para trás.

(ooh)

For the way you changed my plans

Pela maneira como você mudou meus planos

For being the perfect distraction

Por ser a distração perfeita

For the way you took the idea that I have

Pela maneira como você levou a idéia de que tenho

Of everything that I wanted to have

Tudo o que eu queria ter

And made me see there was something missing (oh yeah)

E me fez enxergar que faltava algo (oh yeah)

Sentando no sofá vermelho e extremamente confortável, Hermione se viu obrigada a contar sua história. Não queria, mas se quisesse que esse casamento desse certo, está conversa não poderia ser adiada.

For the ending of my first begin

Pelo fim do meu primeiro começo

(ooh yeah yeah) (ooh yeah yeah)

(ooh yeah yeah) (ooh yeah yeah)

And for the rare and unexpected friend

E pelo raro e inesperado amigo

(ooh yeah yeah) (ooh yeah yeah)

(ooh yeah yeah) (ooh yeah yeah)

- Quando tinha dez anos meus pais morreram. Como não tinha nenhum parente vivo, ou alguém para cuidar de mim, fui mandada a um orfanato. No orfanato conheci muitas pessoas, entre elas a irmã Celeste, uma freira caridosa, que me amou e me ensinou tudo que sabia.

- Ensinou-me francês, latim, alemão, boas maneiras, tudo o que uma moça deve saber. Ao completar dezesseis anos, fui emancipada, já que não fui adotada. Como disse a irmã Celeste me amou, antes de sair ela deu-me uma boa quantia em dinheiro, e um endereço que devia ir.

For the way you're something that I never choose

Pelo fato de você ser algo que eu nunca escolhi

But at the same time something I don't wanna lose

Mas ao mesmo tempo, algo que eu não quero perder

And never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)

E nunca quero ficar sem, nunca mais (oh oh)

- Fui até onde ela tinha me passado, e lá encontrei os Potter's. O Arthur é irmão de Celeste, e disse que me ajudaria a entrar no colégio. Entrei junto com Harry, logo éramos amigos. Fiz amizade com Luna e Gina. Naquele tempo, a Gina e o Harry se gostavam, mas não admitiam.

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava

So when you were here i had no idea

Tanto, que quando estavas aqui eu não fazia idéia

You're the best thing I never knew i needed

Tanto, que quando estavas aqui eu não fazia idéia

So now it's so clear I need you here always

Tanto, que agora está tão claro, eu preciso de você aqui sempre

- Ao acabar o ensino médio, fiz um curso de lutas marciais. E ingressei na universidade de fotografia. Harry e Gina se casaram nesse tempo, e Luna e Rony também. Quando estava no segundo ano, ganhei um concurso e comecei a trabalhar de paparazzi numa revista.

My accidental happily (ever after oh oh oh)

Minha felicidade acidental (mesmo depois oh oh oh)

The way you slime and how you comfort me (with your laughter)

A maneira como você sorrir e como me conforta (quando está rindo)

I must admit you were not a part of my book

Eu devo admitir que você não fazia parte do meu livro

But now if you open it up and take a look

Mas agora, se você abrí-lo e der uma olhada

You're the beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh)

Você é o começo e o fim de cada capítulo (oh oh)

- Logo já era uma das melhores, logo você se tornou um ator famoso, onde ninguém conseguia fotos suas, fui incumbida de tirá-las. Tornei-me sua paparazzo. Depois fomos parar na sua fazenda. Ao sair de lá, depois de um mês descobri que estava grávida. Tirei férias, e fui a minha casa no campo. Fiquei por lá até aquele dia, onde escorreguei e cai. Depois disso só lembro-me de acordar no hospital com você ao meu lado.

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava

So when you were here i had no idea

Tanto, que quando estavas aqui eu não fazia idéia

You're the best thing I never knew i needed

Tanto, que quando estavas aqui eu não fazia idéia

So now it's so clear I need you here always

Tanto, que agora está tão claro, eu preciso de você aqui sempre

Draco não sabia o que dizer, olhava aquela mulher a sua frente tão linda, e passou por tantas coisas, não soube como pode suportar tanto. Mas sabia que a partir desse dia, ela seria dele, e nada nem ninguém a tiraria dele.

Who'd knew that I'd be here (who'd knew that I'd be here oh oh)

Quem imaginaria que eu estaria aqui? (quem imaginaria que eu estaria aqui oh oh)

So unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh)

Tão inesperado (tão inesperado (oh oh)

- E você como conhece as meninas?

- Estudei com eles até antes de terminar o ensino fundamental. Antes de entrarmos no ensino médio, tive que mudar de cidade, e comecei um curso de artes cênicas. Logo fui escalado para um filme e fui me tornando cada vez mais famoso.

Undeniably happy (hey)

Inegavelmente feliz (hey)

Said with you right here, right here next to me (oh)

Disse contigo bem aqui, bem aqui do meu lado (oh)

Girl you're the

Garota, você é...

Draco ficou pensativo. Sentado na frente dessa bela mulher. Ficou imaginando por tudo o que ela passou, por onde andou o que fez. Com quem saiu. Sentiu ciúmes por pensar com quem ela tinha aprendido tantas coisas, todas aquelas posições, só de lembrar já o deixava louco.

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

Você é a melhor coisa que eu nunca soube que precisava

So when you were here i had no idea

Tanto, que quando estavas aqui eu não fazia idéia

You're the best thing I never knew i needed

Tanto, que quando estavas aqui eu não fazia idéia

So now it's so clear I need you here always

Tanto, que agora está tão claro, eu preciso de você aqui sempre

Mas ela estava ali, contando o que tinha sido da sua vida até agora, mostrando todos os seus medos, receios, sabia que não podia deixar escapar essa chance de ser feliz. Ela trazia felicidade, mas será que só isso bastava. Ele a amava, mas ela o amava?

- E agora o que será de nós? O que faremos com os bebês?

Baby baby

Baby baby

Now it's so clear I need you here always

Agora está claro, eu preciso de você aqui sempre

Draco pode ouvir em sua voz uma pontada de medo, desespero e esperança. Será que ela o amava tanto quanto ele a amava? Não sabia essa resposta, mas ele certamente descobriria.


	4. I'm not the man you think I am

**I'm not the man you think I am**

Faz dois meses que Hermione e meus filhos moram comigo. E estou enlouquecendo. Não pensem besteira, não é por eles estarem comigo, e sim porque não aguento mais de desejo. Hermione não passou nem duas semanas já estava com aquele corpo que me tenta todas as noites. Dia e noite sonho com sua pele na minha, sua boca em minha boca, sua apelo, seu gemidos roucos chamando por mim. Mas, toda vez que tento alguma coisa algo sempre acontece.

Depois daquela conversa que tivemos. Tentei conversar com ela novamente, mas toda hora que paramos para conversar, alguém atrapalha ou um dos bebês choram, ou todos. Mas hoje ela não me escapa. Contratei com sua ajuda duas babás, que tomarão conta de meus filhos, e a ajudará com eles, a qualquer hora do dia.

São oito e quinze e espero por Hermione na sala, sairemos para jantar, e falar de como ficaremos. Por mim, casaria hoje mesmo, mas com ela tudo tem que ser bem planejado, já deu para perceber que não gosta de muitas mudanças. Já estava impaciente, quando ela desceu as escadas, linda como sempre, parecia uma deusa. Já latejava de desejo, mas não era hora, minha vontade era possuí-la ali mesmo.

(n/a: para quem quiser ver o look dela - .com/hermione/set?id=23456923)

**I'm not the man you think I am **

(Eu não sou o homem que você pensa que eu sou)

**I'm not that kind of Guy**

(Eu não sou esse tipo de cara)

**Beneath this sleek exterior **

(Por baixo desse exterior lustroso)

**There's less than meets the eye**

(Há menos do que os olhos podem ver)

Fomos com minha Ferrari vermelha até o restaurante italiano onde tínhamos uma reserva. Pedi o melhor vinho e uma massa. Enquanto a comida não vinha conversávamos banalidades. Coisa do dia-a-dia não começaria logo um assunto tão importante. Logo que a comida chegou, comemos. Quando terminamos Hermione pediu a sobremesa. Era um pudim de leite condensado. Bem gostoso.

Antes de terminar com a sobremesa, levantei, ela não entendia nada, só me olhava com curiosidade. Pedi uma música que exprimia tudo que sentia, **I'm not the man you think I am **do Bryan Adams, a puxei para dançarmos. Ela colocou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e enlacei sua cintura. Enquanto a musica tocava fui sussurrando em seu ouvido. Na ultima frase a pedi em casamento.

- Sei que não sou o melhor homem para você, nem serei apenas tento fazer o melhor para que possa merecer seu amor. Sou feliz ao seu lado, me deu três lindos filhos, e uma mulher maravilhosa que tenho em meus braços, mas não agüento mais todos os dias acordar e não te ver ao meu lado, nem sentir você toda hora, nem poder chamá-la de minha. Sei que pode parecer precipitado e muito cedo, mas meu amor por você é maior que tudo até o tempo. Então hoje aqui peço que seja minha, minha mulher, minha amante, minha amiga, minha vida. Hermione aceita casar comigo?

**I'm just what you've been looking for**

(Eu sou só o que você esteve procurando)

**Your wildest dream come true**

(O seu mais selvagem desejo se tornou realidade)

**I'm not the man you think I am**

(Eu não sou o homem que você pensa que eu sou)

**But I'm the man for you**

(Mas eu sou o homem pra você)

Ela me olhava com os olhos brilhando em lágrimas, já não sabia o que ela responderia, mas espero que aceite seja minha para sempre. Ela com a voz num sussurro disse sim e não precisei de mais nada, para pagar a conta e sair dali com ela.

Após alguns minutos, chegamos a um apartamento que tenho em Nova Iorque. Ele estava preparado para este momento. Ao abrir a porta o apartamento estava iluminado por velas, por todas as partes, dando um ar romântico ao lugar. Havia um caminho com pétalas de rosas até o quarto onde acabava na cama, mas anter que pudesse fazer algo Mione me agarra e me da um beijo.

- Você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso. Ela sussurra em meu ouvido.

- Nem você.

**I'm on important business**

(Eu estou em um negócio importante)

**I'm late for my premiere**

(Estou atrasado pra minha premiére)

**I'm doing you a favor**

(Estou lhe fazendo um favor)

**Just by being here**

(Só por estar aqui)

Fechando a porta a prensei contra a parede, e a beijei com luxuria, mostrando todo meu desejo, ela me beijava com vontade, como se necessitasse de cada contato, minhas mãos percorriam por toda extensão de seu corpo, ela ia se arrepiando conforme fui tocando-a. Levantei-a e enlaçou suas pernas em meu quadril. Fui andando até parar perto da mesa de jantar, coloquei-a em cima da mesa, e me separei apenas para abaixar o zíper de seu vestido. Já estava sem camisa. Ela é rápida.

Beijei seu pescoço, seu colo, cada um de seus seios, seus mamilos intumescidos, descendo no ritmo que o vestido descia, beijando-a. ao tirar todo o vestido voltei a beijá-la. Enquanto a beijava, passei o dedo por sua feminilidade, que estava molhando mostrando todo seu desejo. Desci meus lábios pelo seu pescoço. E puxei sua calcinha de lado, passando o dedo por ali, percorrendo toda sua extensão. Ela gemeu em meu ouvido.

**Surely you can buy a drink**

(Certamente você pode pagar um drinque)

**For someone so renowned **

(Para alguém mais renomado)

**I'm not the man you think I am **

(Eu não sou o homem que você pensa que eu sou)

**But I'm the man you've found**

(Mas eu sou o homem que você encontrou)

Passava meus dedos por sua feminilidade, e lambia e mordia seus seios, e ela gemia cada vez mais alto. Retirei sua calcinha e sandálias, enquanto a deitava na mesa, fui subindo meus lábios por toda extensão de sua perna definida até chegar à virilha, passando para o umbigo, ela reclamou, desci até sua feminilidade que estava vermelha e pulsante, passei a língua olhando em seus olhos. Ela tremeu.

Comecei a lamber mais rápido, intercalando rápido e devagar. Avancei com um dedo e estocava rápido, não dando chance de falar nada. A cada lambida e estocada, ela se contorcia mais, não continha mais os gemidos, estava quase gozando, queria vê-la gritando meu nome, aumentei a velocidade. Ela estremeceu e gozou. Chupei tudo.

**I'm burning with indifference **

(Eu estou queimando com indiferença)

**I'm sleeping with desire**

(Eu estou dormindo com desejo)

**I'm selling snow to Eskimo**

(Estou vendendo gelo para esquimós)

**I'm preaching to the choir**

(Estou pregando para o coro)

Peguei-a no colo e levei até a cama, ela estava mole. Antes de deitar retirei o resto de minhas roupas, não agüentava mais o aperto. Já estava duro. Deitei sobre ela, e introduzi meu membro sem nem ao menos ela perceber, quando viu já gritava de prazer chamando meu nome.

Ia cada vez mais fundo e rápido, nossos corpos já suados gritavam por mais, e eu indo mais rápido até que gritamos e espalhei-me dentro dela, sentindo seu gozo misturar com o meu. Vir-nos-ei, e a abracei. Ficamos ali deitados, comigo dentro dela, e ela por cima.

Até que levantei e nos levamos até o chuveiro para um banho e a continuação de mais prazer. Hoje a noite seria longa, são dois meses de espera, que tirarei hoje, e ela não está reclamando, apenas me instigando ainda mais. Daria prazer a ela até ela não agüentar mais.

**My past is catching up to me**

(Meu passado está me alcançando)

**My chips are coming due **

(Meus pedaços estão se tornando obrigatórios)

**I'm not the man you think I AM**

(Eu não sou o homem que você pensa que eu sou)

**But I'm the man for you**

(Mas eu sou o homem pra você)

(n/a: os aneis do look são a aliança dela)

_**Obrigada **_a Caroline Evans Potter_**, **_Mandy .Usagi-chi _**e**_ Loren Rozen_** por comentarem, esse capítulo é especialmente a vocês.**_

_**E a todos que lêem e não comentam, obrigada.**_

_**Mas, é só clicar ai embaixo, no azul: Review this Chapter, simples, fácil e rápido!**_

_**Beijos**_


	5. Teenage Dream

_**Teenage Dream**_

"_**You make me feel like**_

_**I'm living a Teenage dream**_

_**The way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep let's run away and**_

_**Don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever, look back."**_

Os dias foram passando e aquela noite maravilhosa que Draco me deu ficou impregnada em minha mente. Nunca me senti tão completa como naquele dia. Senti-lo dentro de mim foi mágico. Faltam dois meses para voltar a trabalhar. Os bebês estão com quatro meses e lindos demais.

Scorpius esta cada dia mais parecido com o pai, lindo, loiro de olhos azuis, com a pele alva. É muito difícil vê-lo chorar, está sempre com o sorriso no rosto. Sempre iluminando meu dia com seus sorrisos. Charlotte está cada dia mais fofa com seus cabelos loiros e por incrível que parece seus olhos de castanhos foram para um castanho com tons de azul. Ela é bem agitada. Sempre pegando as coisas que tem na mão ou envolta. Chora bem pouco também. E a Sophie com os cabelos num castanho bem claro, e olhos azuis. A mais calminha entre eles, mas não se iluda ela pode virar uma capetinha, se não der o que ela quer, ela chora até você dar.

Draco tem trabalho menos, mas mesmo assim passo o dia com as crianças, e tem vezes que nem nos vemos. Contratei duas babás para me auxiliarem. Elas são de muita ajuda. Hoje à tarde vou até a piscina com os bebês. Muito divertido. Chamei as babás, Julie e Marie e pedi que me ajudasse a vestir os bebês.

Coloquei uma sunga azul em Scorp, na Sophie um maio rosa bebê, e na Charlotte um maio verde. Tão lindo, passei protetor, e descemos. Eu com Scorp, Julie com Soph, e Marie com Lotte.

Fomos até o jardim onde ficavam as piscinas, era lindo, no meio tinha a piscina, e em volta o jardim tinha flores lindas, rosas, bromélias, azaléias, entre outras. Tem uma parte coberta, onde tem uma mesa linda e cadeiras de praia. Entramos na água e as crianças riram demais. Foi tão lindo o primeiro sorriso deles, e Draco não estava aqui. Fiquei triste, mas fazer o que.

Depois de meia hora saímos, e dei de mamar para eles. Eles dormiram, e os colocamos no bebê conforto. Dispensei as meninas por hora, coloquei meus óculos de sol, e deitei na cadeira de sol. Dormi logo. Nem sabia que estava tão cansada. Sonhei com Draco, estávamos numa linda praia, namorando, felizes. Sonho de consumo.

Acordei com beijos em meu ombro, e foram subindo por meu pescoço e chegando a minha boca, se não sentisse sua presença, seu gosto eu gritaria, mas logo reconheci, Draco estava ali. Aproveitei seus carinhos e correspondi seus beijos. Os bebês também sentiram a presença do pai, porque acordaram e pediram atenção. Draco foi até eles, e os pegou, brincando, sorrindo. A cena mais linda que já vi. Peguei minha câmera e tirei fotos deste momento especial. Logo volto a trabalhar.

- Mione, acabaram as filmagens. Daqui a duas semanas será a pré-estreia e gostaria que fosse comigo.

- Claro amor! Sentirei-me honrada.

Fui sentar-me com eles e brincamos até cansar. Os bebês podiam ser novos, mas tinham muita energia. Jantamos a luz de vela. Draco me puxou até a sacada onde tocava uma musica linda, e dançamos calmamente sob a luz do luar.

Olhando apaixonadamente para ele, lembro de todas as noites deles. De como é feliz, e como a tarde foi mágica. Pareciam adolescentes. A noite acabou no quarto com muita paixão e amor.

Passando as duas semanas o grande dia chegou. Ela estava ansiosa, não só como ser apresentada como a noiva do ator mais quente do momento como também a volta da grande paparazzo Granger. Draco já estava pronto e espera na sala por Hermione, não escondia sua ansiedade. Andava de um lado a outro. Não podia esperar mais nem um minuto para vê-la.

Mas não foi preciso. Hermione descia glamurosa. Com um vestido tubinho preto, com detalhe em pedras no decote, e salto prata. Perfeita para ele. Ele também estava maravilhoso, com terno preto, blusa preta, e gravata preta envernizada, com linhas finas em azul, destacando a cor de seus olhos.

Draco a puxou e deu um beijo digno de cinema, sentindo todo seu gosto de morando e chocolate, amava isso nela. Nunca enjoava. Puxou-a para mais perto enquanto aprofundava ainda mais. Hermione não deixando por menos, passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele o mantendo perto suficiente para sentir como se fosse um só.

Pegaram a Lamborghini Gallardo preta, e foram rumo a pré-estreia. Chegaram causando grande comoção. Nunca viram tantos fãs, e paparazzi juntos. Todos querendo saber mais do mais novo casal. Flashes eram disparados a cada segundo, nada era perdido aos olhares atentos de todos.

Draco desceu do carro, deu a volto e a pegou pelo braço, desfilando pelo tapete como rei e rainha. Hermione cumprimentava a todos. Entraram e todos os fitaram. Passando por horas o evento acaba. Mas não querendo toda aquela comoção. Draco a puxa pela saída lateral. Mas não esperavam que houvesse alguns paparazzi de plantão. Correram como dois adolescentes.

Hermione com as sandálias na mão, e a outra segurando a mão de Draco parou arfando, nunca sentiu tanta adrenalina assim na vida. Suas veias pulsavam como se seu coração estivesse em disparada por todo seu corpo. Olhando Draco com os cabelos bagunçados, arfando, com brilho nos olhos, não pode deixar de admirar a beleza dele.

Hermione o empurrou para o beco mais próximo, o prensando na parede, beijando-o sem deixar tempo de falar algo, apenas corresponder o beijo. O beijo foi esquentando, mãos passeavam pelo corpo do outro. Respirações aceleradas eram ouvidas, e o desejo visto na Iris de cada um.

Draco trocando de posição com ela, a suspendeu fazendo com que suas pernas prendessem em seu quadril, tocando seu membro em sua feminilidade. Hermione arfou como contato. Draco beijou-a selvagem demonstrando toda luxuria. Passou as mãos por suas coxas grossas e definidas. Subia suas mãos grossas e fortes até chegar a sua bunda a apertando. Hermione gemia sem conseguir se conter.

Hermione por sua vez arranhava as costas de Draco por cima da roupa, mas não era o bastante. Com a pressa rasgou a camisa, arrancando alguns botões, desejo era sentido ali, do mais selvagem. Seus olhos brilhavam, ansiando por prazer. Draco passou um dedo por sua feminilidade, fazendo com que ela arquejasse dando oportunidade para ele abocanhar um de seus seios.

Com extrema agilidade Draco arrancou sua calcinha e sua calça introduzindo todo seu membro de uma vez, rápido, forte, viril. Hermione não pode se conter, soltou um grito e gemia enlouquecida. Nunca se sentiu tão bem. Pareciam adolescentes com hormônios a flor da pele. Com movimentos fortes, e rápidos logo chegaram ao ápice do prazer. Podia ver em seus olhos todos os sentimentos que passavam por si, amor, luxuria desejo, paz, felicidade.

Como adolescentes. Uma forte chuva cai sobre eles. Mione olha para o céu sorrindo, abre os braços e roda. Draco a acompanha. Voltam para casa como adolescentes, correndo na chuva como dois amantes apaixonados.

"_**Você, me, faz sentir como **_

_**Se eu estivesse vivendo**_

_**Um sonho de adolescente**_

_**O jeito que você me excita**_

_**Eu, não consigo dormir, vamos correr **_

_**E Jamais olharemos para trás,**_

_**Nunca, olharemos para trás."**_

**Caroline Evans Potter****:** mais um capítulo. Espero que goste. Obrigada pelo elogio, fico grata. E perva? Não imagina. Espero por mais reviews seus. E que continue agradando.

**Mandy .Usagi-chi****: **espero ter matado sua curiosidade. Pois é, ela sofreu bastante, e ele vai sofrer, de um jeito bem prazeroso por assim dizer O.

E fico muito feliz por ter gostado, o meu dia fica mais feliz quando recebo reviews!

**LoreRozen****: **qualquer uma não reclamaria de ser seqüestrada por um gato desses. Com um desses fico o quanto ele quiser, e para onde ele for. KKKKKKKKKK Desculpe a demora da resposta do review! Espero que continue gostando.

**Thais: **Amada! Chorei com seu review! Sério nunca ninguém me falou nada assim. Fiquei mega emocionada e esse capítulo fiz pensando em você. E pode deixar que farei outras fics. Obrigada mesmo. Foi especial para mim.


	6. Iris

_**Iris**_

Faz seis meses que reencontrei Draco Malfoy. A paixão avassaladora que durou pouco tempo. Logo depois fiquei grávida, mas não contei a ninguém. Fugi para uma casa escondida num campo. Quando o reencontrei, nossos filhos já haviam nascido meu amor fortalecido, e Draco permanecido ao meu lado.

Nunca entendi muito bem como pudemos ter algo tão intenso em tão pouco tempo. Durou pouco mais de duas semanas, mas deixou marcas. Encontramos amigos em comum. Gostos parecidos. Os filhos mais lindos e perfeitos. Mas tudo parecia um conto de fadas. Algo sem explicação. Feito sobe medida apenas para nós dois. Como uma música. Única, perfeita e que tem começo, meio e fim.

Nunca achei que este conto de fadas, iria virar um conto de terror. Que todos meus sonhos desmoronariam entre meus dedos e tudo ficaria assim aos pedaços. Quando vi Draco ali naquela situação, minha vontade era de acabar com ele, dar um soco tão forte que deslocaria seu nariz de lugar. Mas não fiz nada, apenas sai peguei meus filhos e fui embora sem ao menos olhar para trás. Não estão entendendo? Então vou contar o que aconteceu.

Estava saindo de uma sessão de fotos, indo ao café que tem na esquina, para comer algo, quando vejo Draco sentado com uma loira dentro do café. Antes de fazer qualquer suposição, fui indo até eles, mas sem ser percebida, e parei próxima a eles. Quando ia lá falar com eles, a loira beija Draco, e o infeliz não fez nada, ficou lá sendo agarrado pela loira. Tive um acesso de raiva, fui até eles afastando-os, deu um soco na cara do Draco e um tapa na cara da vadia. Se acham que eu sairia de corna estão muito enganados.

Sai de lá, direto para meu carro, fui para casa, fiz minhas malas, pedi para as babás arrumarem os bebês, e sai daquela casa. Draco não me veria tão cedo. Fui até a casa de Gina e contei tudo e contei tudo a ela. Senti-me muito melhor desabafando. Nunca pensei que ele seria capaz de algo assim. Mas o que a Gina me disse ficou em minha mente, impregnado.

- Mione pensa bem, porque ele acabaria com esse amor tão lindo que vocês tem? Ele não te pediria em casamento a toa. Um amor verdadeiro por mais que passe por tempestades não pode ser contido. Vá para algum lugar, e pense bem no que vai querer, viver seu amor, ou fugir e ficar na dúvida do que poderia ser. Você nem ao menos escutou o outro lado.

Despedi-me dela, e fui para um hotel. Bem longe de casa, onde pude pensar nas coisas que me aconteceram. Olhando meus filhos na cama ao lado, tão serenos, dormindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, foi mágico. É tão linda a inocência de uma criança. Foi vendo-os, que decidi deixar a dúvida de lado e ver o lado de Draco.

Dormi pensando nele. Acordei com choros do meu lado. Os bebês estavam ao meu lado, chorando, pedindo colo. Não consegui acalmá-los. Nem pegar a todos. Vi que não posso ficar sozinha. Não conseguirei me manter sem ele. Apesar do pouco tempo de convivência, adaptei-me a ele te tal maneira que não posso mais ficar sem ele, minha vida é ele. Peguei o telefone e liguei a ele.

- Mione? Sua voz rouca me arrepiou inteira. Como senti falta disso. Nem me dava conta.

- Mione fala comigo!

- Draco.. Apenas sussurrei. Como posso ser tão covarde.

- Mione me deixe explicar, não é nada do que está pensando, aquele beijo foi uma propaganda que estava fazendo. Você nem ao menos deixou que falasse. Onde está? Como os bebês estão? Volte para casa? Por favor...

- Draco eu não sei o que fazer...

- Apenas me encontre hoje a noite no Bella Noche às 20:00 horas e te digo.

- Ok espero-te lá. Tchau.

Liguei para Gina e pedi que ficasse com os bebês, ela logo aceitou, e disse que Luna estaria lá. Ajudando-a. fiquei à tarde com meus filhos. A cada minuto olhava para o relógio, a hora do encontro nunca chegava. A cinco levei os bebês a casa da Gi. Segui de volta ao hotel, tomei um banho na banheira, passei creme de morango. Vesti um lindo vestido vermelho tomara que caia, até a coxa. Coloquei uma sandália coral, e peguei uma pequena bolsa. Fiz uma maquiagem leve, mas marcante.

Cheguei cinco minutos atrasada. Draco já estava lá. Lindo como sempre. Vestia uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa preta social com os três primeiro botões abertos, mostrando seu tórax másculo. E um blazer. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados dando um charme a mais. E seu sorriso contagiante, se abriu mais a me ver. Tão charmoso.

Levantou-se pegou em minha mão e deixou um beijo delicado ali. Senti minha mão fervilhar. Aquele simples toque já me consumia. Arrastou a cadeira para poder sentar. Ficamos nos olhando até um garçom infeliz interromper o momento. Draco fez o pedido. O jantar estava maravilhoso. Cada toque simples, mas tão intenso, mostrava-me que era aquilo que queria.

Não foi preciso palavras, antes de entrar naquele restaurante já o havia perdoado me perdoado por ser teimosa e cabeça dura. Quando estava para pedir a sobremesa Draco se levanta, e me tira para dançar, a um sinal seu uma linda melodia começa, e a cada palavra fiu me apaixonando ainda mais.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que jamais estarei

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

E eu não quero ir para casa agora__

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

E tudo que posso sentir é este momento__

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida

_**And sooner or later it's over**_

E mais cedo ou mais tarde se acaba

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

Eu só não quero ficar sem você essa noite

Ele sussurrava a música em meu ouvido, com sua voz rouca e sensual, arrepiando até meu ultimo cabelo. Em cada paço uma frase, um sentimento não mais contido, toda nossa alma estava ali. Essa declaração foi perfeita, não foi necessário mais palavras, só naquele momento já estava amando mais do que podia imaginar amar alguém na vida.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

Quando tudo é feito para não durar

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não virão

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

Quando tudo se parece como nos filmes__

_**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**_

É você sangra apenas para saber que está viva

Fui embalada por sentimentos desconhecidos, mas muito preciosos, não poderei deixar de viver esse amor, se caso nos separasse definharia até morrer, porque sem seu amor não sou nada.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja__

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam__

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

Quando tudo é feito pra não durar__

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu__

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

Quando tudo é feito pra não durar

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

Quando tudo é feito pra não durar

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu

Em seus braços me sinto completa, sou quem sou, e nada pode me mudar, sinto seu amor, sua paz, seu carinho. Ele termina a música e me beija. Foi o beijo mais completo que tive. Doamo-nos ali. Nossa alma foi unida e nada mais poderia nos separar.

Saímos dali, e fomos andar sob a lua. Draco segurava em minha cintura possessivamente, e amo quando ele faz isso. Mostra todo seu amor, todo seu ciúmes, não sou a única que se queima de ciúmes. Fomos para o hotel onde estava hospedada e pude ter uma das noites mais quentes e divinas.

Porque para ser feliz basta estar com o seu amor.


End file.
